Eternal Rivalry
by aikoh
Summary: Slight Au. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya have a bet. "I CAN RAISE THE BEST SHINOBI!" Whoever raises the best Shinobi gets the title of the best sennin of the three. We all see where this is going. P.S. Team seven never happens...yet...BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.
1. Capture the Kids!

**eternal rivals **

rate: pg-13 

summary: HALFLY AU. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya made one bet. "I'LL TRAIN THE BEST STUDENT EVER." now we all see where this is going. (team seven is pulled away from home at young age warning.) 

hope you like! - 

Konoha: late at night. 

"Which one will you choose?" 

"I want the Uchiha." 

"You always want the best! I want the Uchiha!" 

"Yamanaka, Hyuga, Haruno...." 

"I want the Hyuga Prodigy then!" 

"You want to cause a war? That's insane! Hmm, Uzumaki Naruto..." 

"The cursed kid?" 

"Oh oh! I want him! I want him!" 

"Will you shut up?!" 

"I still want Uchiha..." 

"Ugh, okay. Jiraiya has the demon child, Orochimaru has an Uchiha. That leaves me with nothing!" 

"Take the hyuga girl." 

"She's from the main house!" 

"Why are we doing this now? The kids are only three..." 

"If we leave them in the village any longer, then they'll get soft and crap." 

"Hmm, Yamanaka is the best fighter for her age...and a blonde..." 

"Then take her!" 

"Quick. Someone is coming." 

"We're the three legends! Plus, we already asked Hokage for permission..." 

"Okay, you have Yamanaka, right?" 

"Uhm...hey, whose Haruno?" 

"Some girl." 

Whack. "DUH!" 

"I've seen her. She is the one with the big forehead. Do you remember? We saw her today." 

"Oh yeah. She got picked on...poor girl. Was crying the whole way home." 

"Fine then! I want her!" 

"You sure? I would stick with Yamanaka..." 

"No! I want Haruno!" 

"Fine. Fine. Write down their adresses and let's get out of here." 

Scribble. Scribble. 

"Orochimaru, are you writing with blood?" 

"...no..." 

"Uh huh..." 

**At the Uchiha Residence**

CRASH. Uchiha Sasuke woke up in a shock. His young, big eyes scanned the area. He got up from his tall bed and ran down the dark hall into his older brother's room(Aiko: Itachi didn't kill the clan yet at this time. - Sasuke is only three, remember?). Carefully, Sasuke nudged his brother awake. 

"Niisan...Niisan...I heard a noise.." Sasuke mumbled. He nudged harder. "Niisan.." 

Suddenly Itachi turned around and stared at Sasuke, making him scream. 

"Sasuke, it's three in the fing morning. I'm not in the fucking mood. Your going to be a fucking shinobi. So be brave and go back to your fucking bed," And with that, Itachi went back to sleep. Leaving Sasuke scared. 

As Sasuke walked back to his room. He suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. Nervously, he turned around. Dark hallways. Sighing, that no one was there, he turned back only to come face to face with a pale snake like person. Orochimaru. 

Sasuke turned to scream but his mouth was covered by Orochimaru's. "Hush, my child, hush." 

Orochimaru quickly, hit a spot behind Sasuke's neck. Sasuke fainted, dropping lifelessly into Orochimaru's arms. A smirk fell on Orochimaru's face. 

They said they would choose three children from the Village. They didn't say when, where, or how, right? 

**At the Haruno Residence**

Haruno Sakura got up tiredly, she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Hair streaming down her face. Sakura faced the mirror(aiko: yes, a mirror in the kitchen. so bite me! I have one!). She frowned slightly at her forehead. Sakura closed her eyes in remembering the tauntings. 

"I, for one think it's cute," Sakura jumped in surprise and searched for the voice. Tsunade walked out into the kitchen and touched Sakura's forhead. "Hello, I'm Tsunade. Where are your parents?" 

Sakura shivered. "M-Mommy told me not to talk to strangers..." 

"Well, I already told you my name. So i'm not a stranger, am I?" Tsunade winked at Sakura. "I don't believe you told me your name," Tsunade said. Although, she aready knew the little girl's name. 

"H-Haruno Sakura, and my parents are on a-away on a mission," Sakura said. Tsunade widened her eyes in surprise. 

"They, left you here alone!?!?! Alright! My descision is totally confirmed now!!! You, are coming with me!!!" Tsunade yelled. Firmly, Tsunade did a jutsu and put Sakura to sleep. Jumping out the window with Sakura. Tsunade looked at the moon, took a deep breath, and... 

"I so made the right choice, take this, JIRAIYA AND OROCHIMARU! YOU JERKS!!!" Tsunade yelled to absouloutly nothing. 

**At the Uzumaki Residence**

Uzumaki Naruto went to his third bathroom visit in the night. Darn miso ramen. Naruto flushed the toilet and sat the the stool to wash his hands. Leaving the bathroom. 

"My god. Your third Bathroom break. And what is with that shirt?!" Jiraiya suddenly yelled, getting out of his hiding spot. He pointed to Naruto's "I'm a Winner" shirt. 

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, not knowing if he was a dream. "Hey! I like this shirt! Old man!" 

"Only losers wear that!!!" (aiko: sorry to people who weat this shirt....) 

"I'm not a loser!" Naruto points to shirt. "I'm a winner!" 

"Argh!!! I don't have time for this! Hey, wanna get adopted?!" 

Naruto's world turns all bubbly. "Me? Accepted? Wait, you just want my money don't you! I've been saving to get that kunai set I wanted! You're not getting it!" Naruto yelled. Sticking his tounge out, Naruto turned and ran away from Jiraiya. 

"Hey you! I went through that money and it's nothing but chump change! Hey! Get back here!!!!" Jiraiya yelled. Chasing after the hyper active fox kid. 

Naruto jumped on the table and pulled his pants down. "Kiss but butt! BWHAHAAHAHHA!!!" Jumping down and pulling up his pants, Naruto ran to the other side of the room. 

"You'll wake up the whole freakign neighborhood!!!!" Jiraiya yelled. Picking up a random vase, he hurled it at Naruto's head. Bull's eye. Naruto fell to the floor and hit his head on the wooden floor. 

"Damn...kid..." Jiraiya huffed. Picking up Naruto, Jiraiya looked around, grabbed Naruto's "chump change" and left the building. 

"This is going to be so tireing..." Jiraiya said. 

**On the Outskirts of Konoha**

Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade stared at each other. All holding their little soon to be shinobis. 

"See you in what? Nine years?" Jiraiya said. He laughed to himself. 

"I can't wait. I am so going to win this bet," Tsunade said. 

"Hn." Was the only thing Orochimaru replied. 

"Aww, we're leaving each other and that's all you can say?" Jiraiya asked. Looking heartbroken. 

Orochimaru thought for a while then said before going away in a puff of smoke, "Loser says what?" 

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other. "What?" Five seconds later. 

"DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU!!!" 

**Aiko: haha, congradulations for you people who got Orochimaru's joke. hehe. Yes, the characters are OOc(out of character) **

BTW. Uhm, Orochimaru might still go evil, just not yet. The three sennin are still kinda friends, except they have more rvialry. 

Sakura does not meet Sasuke kun or Annoying Naruto. 

Naruto does not meet Sasuke ahou or Sakura chan. 

Sasuke does not meet Annoying Sakura or Dope Naruto. 

Done deal.


	2. Stare at the stars

**eternal rivalry **

aiko: eeks! thank you for all the reviews!!! - 

silverbluenchantress: yeah, this is an alternate universe :D :D :D :D :D 

Dark Sharingan: are you sure about that? - 

animeEvivvErs: THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! yes, i kinda i like this plot better than my other one :D 

Dan Inverse: like LINA INVERSE!!! hehehehe...okay, i'm weird. anywho.... thank you! 

kashisenshey: what? lol. jk. hehe. HAI! SENSEI!!! OR SHISHO! 

Night-Owl123: mmm...not in this chappie. like probably when they come back you'll see. yes, naruto has a parent. IRUKA. bwhahahaha 

Akki no Tama: thank you! I never saw a "i'm a winner" shirt before, but i'm looking!!! XD jm. 

Rednal29" thanks! never be normal! anyways, yeah. I tried that joke...i said it too fast and my friends got confused and said "huh?" 

TopQuark: THANK YOU. 

Akira Miyuki Souma: thank you!! yeah, i might keep orochimaru as he is....might... 

refused: thank you!!! i've been meaning to do this idea for sometime now... 

ErikKoekkoek: oh trust me...i have an idea... bwhahahahahaha... 

SukiAme: people don't take me seriously either...sniffle...all will be revealed soon... 

Dargon Sheinto: don't expect much action in this chapter... cries 

bwhahahaahaha... 

aiko: okay, time for the story... 

WARNING: FLUFF ALERT! NEAR THE END ANYWHO... Sasuke is out of character..but hey..he's seven in this chapter... 

At Orochimaru's hideout

Orochimaru and Sasuke sat in front of each other. Both having their secret staring contest. Niether knew who started it. They just sat down and started to star at each other one day. Having enough of the torture, Orochimaru leaned over, without blinking, and blew into Sasuke's face. The seven year old blinked in surprise and wiped with face. 

"You cheated!" Sasuke yelled. 

"No, I just found a weakness and went for it. You can't always be patient," Orochimaru said flatly. Sighing, he got up. "Come, Sasuke. You have more lunch hour is over." 

Sasuke got up and followed his master. "Sensei! If I practice hard enough, will I be able to have a long tounge...JUST LIKE YOU????" 

Orochimaru pictured a little mini version of him following him around. Frankly, it was just creepy. Only he, Orochimaru of the great three sennins, could be creepy. "No." 

"AAAWWWWWWWW," Sasuke said. 

Orochimaru sighed. "We are going to learn how to control our emotions, today." 

"Why?" 

"So that the enemy does not know what you are about to do," Orochimaru replied. 

"But Sensei...I have no enemies!!!" Sasuke said. 

_'Not yet...'_ Orochimaru thought as he watched Sasuke jump around the trees. 

"Okay, I want you to show me some fire jutsus!" Orochimaru yelled. 

"Hai!" Sasuke smiled. 

"See that! Don't let the oppenent see your emotions. I don't want to see sadness, anger, okay maybe a little anger, happiness, or anything." Orochimaru demanded. 

Sasuke nodded and did his best to not laugh or anything. Quickly doing the seals, Sasuke took a breath and blew out fire, burning a branch off a tree. 

"What was that?! You blew down a branch! Do it again!" Orochimaru yelled. Sasuke nodded and blew out fire again. This time, hitting the bark but not completely burning it. 

Sasuke quickly showed heisitation. Orochimaru yelled again. This time about no emotions. The poor five year old finally reached his limit about the tenth fireball. Exhausted, Sasuke was about to sit, but Orochimaru stopped him. 

"If you sit now, all your muscles will rest and it will only hurt more when you get back up. Now, 100 push ups!" Sasuke groaned. "Don't whine! 100 is nothing compared to what you will be doing when you turn ten..." Orochimaru grinned. Sasuke, scared, got on the ground and did the pushups. "I don't care how long it takes you, just do them! 

"Hai, sensei," Sasuek said. This was when Orochimaru liked his student. Sasuke was a darken soul at heart but never showed it until he was pushed to his limits. Orochimaru guessed that because of his home and his older brother, Sasuke was pushed to his limits. So when that came, Sasuke would become this icy cold hearted kid. Orochimaru planned to let that part of Sasuke stay for good. 

"After that, ten laps around the forest. Year by year, I'll increase it ten more. Then, I'll teach you how to channel chakura with your feet. And damn it! What kind of Uchiha are you!? You can't even channel chakura right!!!! Damn it, I should have chosen a student who knew to channel chakura..." 

**At some random mountain**

"HAAA CHOOO!" Little Sakura sneezed, wiping her little nose with a napkin. 

"Something wrong? You got a cold?" Tsunade asked. Sakura shook her head. "That's good. Coming to think, we should get going. I'm going to teach you how to climb trees today without using your hands. It's pretty basic. First, you channel chakura to your feet, only enough to keep you steady, then, walk on the tree, extending chakura each time. I know your're only seven, so don't you worry, you can fail and try again next..." Tsunade wandered off with her sentence as she saw Sakura sitting on a branch danglign her legs. Of course Sakura didn't have much chakura so she could only climb so high. 

"Did I do it right, Tsunade sama?" Sakura asked. Her voice was bored as always. 

"Damn her for having this good chakura control..making me look bad..." Tsunade mumbled to herself. 

"Tsunade sama! I'm bored!" Sakura yelled. 

"Hey! Just cause you climbed it, does not mean you mastered it! Your great at channeling yor chakura, but average at everything else! Well, taijutsu your're kinda below average...I guess we should work on that, and shuriken throwing..." Tsunade mumbled again. 

"This chakura stuff is easy. I don't see why people have a hard time on it," Sakura said dully. 

"Don't have an ego with me, young lady. You get down here and train with your medical herbs while I get back from the store, I need to get more shurikens for _your_ practice." Tsunade said. 

"Awww, I wanna come, medical is so boring!!!" Sakura whined, "I studied everything!!!" 

"Studying it, and doing it are two different thing, Sakura. You have the control and minds, I'll say that, but you lack the strength and experience that you need. I'll be going now. Go heal some injured creature or something...like a chipmunk.." 

"There are barely any chipmunks on a mountain...IN THE FREZZING SNOW!!!!!" Sakura yelled. It wasn't a blizzard or anything, it was just...really cold. 

Hah, you didn't think they would be in the snow, did ya!?!?! 

"Think of it as your training!" Tsunade yelled. "Get some wood for the fire too!" With that, Tsunade dissapeared. 

Sakura sighed. She tossed her hair back. Sakura still hasn't gotten over the habit of getting the hair out of her face. 

**at a waterfall**

"Oh yeah...look at them...ooooo..." Jiraiya said. His eyes scanning over all the girls. He grinned pervertly and started to laugh to himself. 

"Old man...." Naruto began, he had his arms out and was sitting in a space chair position. So it hurt badly. His legs wobbled and Naruto winced as the weigth he held in his arms shifted. "How many more minutes?!?!!?" 

"HUh? Oh, you were done _hours_ ago..." Jiraiya said. He shook the "guilt" off and went back to spying. 

Naruto dropped the weigths. "WHAT?!!?!!?!!?!?" 

"Naruto...you'll scare all the girls away..." Jiraiya pouted. Suddenly, he felt his ears being pulled. 

"PERVERTED OLD MAN!!!! YOU MADE ME SIT IN THAT POSITON FOR HOURS!!!! AND YOU LOST TIME STARING AT NAKED GIRLS!!!!" Naruto yelled. Then, Jiraiya and Naruto heard scearming and spalshing on the other side. Jiraiya opened the bushes a little and pouted as there were no more girls. 

"Wah...they left me...I was getting inspiration for my upcoming book series too..." Jiraiya said. 

"Ew! I don't even want to know that!" Naruto yelled. He covered his innocent ears. 

"Oh don't worry, it's gonna be for years eighteen and up," Jiraiya said, patting Naruto's back. "There there." 

"Just train me....please..." Naruto cried. He wanted to get the horrible images out of his head. Jiraiya laughed and patted Naruto on the head. "No worries, today we'll be working on your chakura. Hmm, it's getting late though, we'll do chakura training tomorrow. Now, Naruto, yesteray you told me that there was another chakura in you?" 

"It felt like it..." Naruto looked at Jiraiya's serious face. "Old man...am I going to die???" 

Jiraiya stared and then threw his head back and laughed. "No, your not! Hahahahaha..your such a naive little boy. But since your only seven, we should talk about this when your older." 

Naruto grinned really big. "No! I wanna talk about it now! I wanna get strong! Because I heard that when you become strong people will look up to you! And-and they say! That uhm...when you get strong enough, you could be this guy that wears a triangle hat and junk!!! I WANNA TRINGLE HAT, OLD MAN!!!!" 

"You never cease to amaze...fine, i'll tell you about this other chakura...you see Naruto. You, have another, say, personality. It's like, you have two things living inside your one body. But your the dominating force you see? But, if there comes a time where you need more power, you just have to summon up all your chakura and call out this other side of you." Jiraiya explained. Naruto looked at Jiraiya with his innocent face. 

Suddenly, Naruto grinned even wider. "But I'm stronger, right? After all, I am the dominator." 

"No, Naruto. It's well, kinda like a first come, first serve thing," Jiraiya said. 

"OOOOOHHHHH, so how do I call out this other side?" Naruto asked. 

"You just do," Jiraiya said. Getting up, he walked along the path that would take them to the hotel. "Just try ever once and a while. Getting this other side of you is just calling out chakura, that's all. You just need more effort." 

Naruto stood there. His eyes, full of curiosity. "..effort...?" 

"Come on, Naruto, I'll treat you to ramen," Jiraiya said. 

Naruto smiled. "Hai!" 

The petite boy ran after Jiraiya, his small legs, trying to keep up with him. Jiraiya looked at the sky full of stars, there was no moon tonight. Just the stars. 

"It's so pretty! You know, everyone is so scattered around. People barely see their friends. But you know what? When you thik about it...we're all just looking at the same night sky!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya hoisted Naruto up so that Naruto could sit on his shoulder. 

"Aa. I suppose that's true. If you wanna get all mushy on me," Jiraiya said. 

"EEEWWWWW.. No!!!" 

**Tsunade and Sakura**

"Look, Tsunade sama!" Sakura yelled. She got out of her tent and ran outside. 

"Sakura! Put your damn jacket on!" Tsunade yelled. She followed the pink haired girl and buttoned the bright pink, snow jacket on her. Sakura squirmed, but Tsunade always won in the end. 

"Tsunade sama! Tsunade sama! Don't the stars look so clear and beautiful, tonight?" Sakura asked eagerly. "Let's go to the highest peak! I want to see if I can touch the stars!" 

Sakura jumped on a hill and reached her hands out, trying to touch the jewels in the sky. Tsunade followed Sakura, evev though she knew it was impossible to touch the stars .She sat down and pulled Sakura's towards her so that they were both facing the sky. Tsunade reached her hands out with Sakura's. 

"It's like the Gods have made them for us," Tsunade whispered to Sakura. 

**Orochimaru and Sasuke**

Sasuke stared up at the sky. Little shiny jewel shards scattered around the dark blue canvas. Sasuke watched on the rooftop of his cabin. His eye's scanned a star, which suddenly fell from the sky. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sensei!!!!" Sasuke yelled. He jumped from the rooftop(aiko: hey, he's been training with orochimaru! he could jump two stories at the age of ten!) to the ground. Running inside the cabin, Sasuke jumped on the bed. Orochimaru instanly woke up and stared murderously at Sasuke. 

"What," Orochimaru demanded. Sasuke froze. 

"Will..you yell at me? Will you yell at me just like niisan?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru shook his head. He could not believe this. 

Putting his hand on his forehead, Orochimaru replied stoicly, "What do you want?" 

Sasuke exhaled his relief. "I saw a star fall down from the sky! Where will it go? Is it going to die?!" 

Orohimaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. His student, woke him up for this?! Orochimaru then confirmed to raise up Sasuke's pushups to 200. "It was not a star, Sasuke. It was a comet. Pieces of dust that has entered the atmosphere due to gravity." 

"B-but it's a star..." Sasuke said softly. 

"No, Sasuke. Do you even know what a star is? It's a bunch of dust and left overs from another star, combined to form a star. Pure scientifical," Orochimaru said. Hearing no response, Orochimaru gloanced over, to see Sasuke looking down on the floor, obviously feeling stupid. 

Sighing, Orochimaru could not believe what he was about to do. Taking Sasuke by the wrist, he yanked him outside and made him face the stars. Orochimaru knelt down to Sasuke and said, "Each one of those stars out there, have a universe, Sasuke. In each one of those universe, there are hundreds of galaxies. Every one of them have a chance of having their own life. So when you look at the sky, your not just seeing stars or jewels, whatever you kids call them now. You are looking at so much more than that. So when you look at the sky, think about all the worlds there are out there." 

"There are..so many..." Sasuke whispered. He suddenly let the kid inside of him go, as he ran out into the opening. Sasuke took out his arm and started to wave, "Hello!!! Hello out there!!! I'm Sasuke!!! And this, this is my sensei, Oroch..something!!! Hello!!!" 

Orochimaru stared into the sky. "This fluff, happy thing, really needs to end now." 

**AIko: OMFG OMFG OMFG. THIS...WAS TOO FLUFFY(for me)...WAAAAHHH...SASUKE IS TOO OUT OF CHARACTER FOR HIS OWN GOOD!!! bows SORRY YOU SASUKE LOVERS WHO LOVE THE COLD SIDE OF HIM! I SWEAR, HE WILL LEARN TO CONTROL HIS EMOTIONS MORE..THANK TO OROCHIMARU! DAMN..I WOULDN'T WANT OROCHIMARU AS A TECHER... **

this chapter totally wrote itself... 

but anywho, the point of this chapter was to show their relationship with thei sennin and stuff... 


	3. rivals from the start!

**eternal rivalry **

**jAi0rOku: hmmm... uhm, Itachi will appear in this fic, but not until like, two more chapters. :D **

**Max Knight: Yes. Out of Character...i warned you all.. 0.o;; **

**fireblazie: hehe thank you! I try to make this story just humor and action/adventure. not a really good writer with romance.. **

**EmptySanity: Thank you!!! :D :D :D yes, Orochimaru made a joke. the world has gone crazy. **

**Dark Sharingan: suggestions are WELCOME. trust me. hehe. Yes, we'll see, we'll see. **

**ookami-kun: sorry! I was raised up knowing it as "chakura" ;;; **

**Dan Inverse: Thanks!!!I think i'll do that!!! All the credit to that goes to you, though. .:bows:. **

**animEvivvErz: yes, i am kokorodragon... i will continue this... **

**kaekeo: you'll see in this chpater!!! :D :D :D **

**Samuru-san: hehe, all will be known... **

**Night-Owl123: Hehe, well here it is!!! :D **

**Scarred Marrionet: Orochimaru wil be knida evil, but in a "good: way XD **

**Rednal29: I love them too! Yes, they are strong **

**Aiko: thanks for the revies!!! **

Note: hella long chapter.... 

**At some Inn...place...thing...**

Sasuke whammed the door opened in the apartment. As he slammed it, Orochimaru swore he heard the walls shift. Looking up from his t.v. program, he looked at the Uchiha. 

"How was the gennin test?" Orochimaru asked. Yes, the two were in Konoha, land of the leaf. Here, Sasuke was just done taking the gennin test. Sasuke rubbed this neck. Obviously, from an unexpected punch. 

"Hmph," Was all Sasuke could say, he made his way to the couch and collapsed next to Orochimaru. 

Orochimaru didn't want to admit it, but he was proud. Proud of the fact he managed to turn Sasuke into a heartless ninja with nothing to lose. 

"Now, Now, tell your sensei what happened," Orochimaru said. 

"For some odd reason, wherever village we go to I make enemies. This gennin came up to today and punched me from behind, telling me that I stood up his sister for date," Sasuke said. He grabbed an apple from the table and picked at it. 

"You should've been more alert," Orochimaru said simply. 

"I didn't even know I was suppose to go on a date! Hell, I didn't even know them or the girl herself!!! The same thing happened in the other villages we've been to!" Sasuke yelled. He threw the apple outside the window and yells were heard from outside. 

Orochimaru sighed. Thank God that Sasuke was so gullible when it came to things like this. Sasuke would never find out that Orochimaru has been setting up enemies for Sasuke in each village. Just a test to see if his student was good enough. 

"Are you watching Days of Our lives?!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. 

"Aa. See that girl? She's having a drama thing with-" 

"When did you start watching this crap!? Damn it, I'm gone," Sasuke said. He went out the front door and slammed it shut. Orochimaru picked up a bag and held it up. Then Sasuek ran in, grabbed the bag and left. 

"If anyone saw the true nature of the kid like I have just now....hell would break loose." 

**At a ramen shack...**

Naruto slurped his tenth bowl of ramen. After the gennin test he wanted to regain his chakra, well, that was his excuse anyways. Truth be told, he had enough chakra to do at least a hundred more clones. 

Jiraiya was long gone by now, looking at naked woman no doubt. For that "hit" novel of his. Naruto started to wonder how a guy like that, could fight when he wrote a thing like _that_. Sighing, Naruto went back to his ramen. 

At the Gennin exam, Naruto once again reunited with Iruka. Whom, just as Naruto predicted, didn't remmeber him. Naruto expected him not to. When Iruka pulled him aisde and told Naruto he reminded him of a boy a long time ago. Naruto just shook his head. It was better if he didn't being the past with him. 

"MMMMMMM....MISO!!!!" Naruto yelled. He took a bite and yelled, "OH YEAH, BABY! THAT HITS THE SPOT!!!!" Suddenly, a silence swept through the cafe as Naruto began to eat again. 

A rustle was heard next to him. Naruto turned slightly, as a onyx eyed boy sat down. His black jacket reached his neck, and the white shorts that reached his knees were a bit dirty. He was in a fight. Judging by the neatness of the hair and clothes. The boy had obviously won. 

"Take a picture while your at it," Came a response from the boy. Naruto jerked at his eyes. 

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not into guys. Unlike you maybe, I am straight," Naruto said. Hanging with Jiraiya, he'd have to be...right? 

Sasuke glared at Naruto when a sudden burst grabbed him from behind. Sasuke, instantly pushed the person who hugged him. Him and Naruto's eyes turned to confusion as they saw three girls. One had really curly brown hair. Another orange. The last one had blonde with a high pony tail. 

"Hey! You are probably one of the cutest guys we've seen! So, what's your name?" The curly one asked. 

"Really?" Naruto asked. Suddenly, the three girls glared at him. 

"EEEEWWWWWWW!!! NOT YOU!!! HIM!!" The orange one yelled. She pointed to Sasuke, who was not amused. 

"Hey! What does that gay have that I don't?!" Naruto yelled. 

"Your're gay!?" The blonde yelled(aiko: you should know who this is...). 

Sasuke put his hand on his forehead. This was not happening. 

"No....he can't be!!!! I heared he had a date with Umi, but he stood her up!!! Waii, he probably freaked out last minute!!!" The orange haired one said. 

"Damn, you think that's good?" Naruto asked. 

"Of course! He has that biker boy look to him!" said the curly haired one. 

"You mean bad **ass**," Ino said. She licked her lips. Sasuke shuddered. 

"You girls have _horrible_ taste!!" Naruto yelled in disgust. 

"So, what's your name? Mine's Yamanaka Ino!" Ino said prously. She winked at Sasuke, who looked at her in disgust. 

"I refuse to state my name to people like you," Sasuke said darkly. 

"But I said my name! It's only polite to say yours!!!" Ino whined. 

"You chose to state your name, I refuse to state mine," Sasuke said. 

"What a loser!" Naruto suddenly yelled. 

"Well, can you just tell us what girl's you do like????" Ino whined. "We'll leave you alone...for now." 

Sasuke thought for a while, it would be good to get these girl's off his back when he's eating, thinking out loud, Sasuke said, "Long hair...." 

Ino smiled a really big one the girl's in back of her started to whine and envy Ino. 

'_Crap,'_ Sasuke thought. _'I need to think of a color, something impossible...'_

"Wait,"Sasuke said, instantly stopping the girl's celebration. "I like long hair, but I only like it when it's the color...pink." 

**Aiko: no, this is not sasusaku. but i did do this for a reason... muahahhaha...**

"Pink?! What the hell kind of taste do _you_ have?!" Naruto yelled. 

The girl's, feeling rejected left. But not without throwing dirty looks at Naruto. 

"Do you think you should really think you should risk everything on some pink haired lie?" Naruto asked. Heasked for another bowl of ramen. 

"You talk too much. No one has that colored hair anyways," Sasuke said. He ordered some ramen and ate just as Naruto was leaving. 

As Sasuke got up to leave, he paid but the cashier looked at him funny. 

"Aren't cha going to pay for your friend?" 

"No." Sasuke replied. He got up to leave but a firm hand kept him down. 

"Your friend left without paying, sir. Thus, leaves you," The cashier and the cook eyed Sasuke darkly. 

**at the market place**

Sakura picked up an apple, exaimining it, then putting it in with all her other food. Sakura brushed her hands against her forehead. To Sakura, this was definately too hot of a weather for her. Sakura glanced up and started to walk towards the cashier until she bumped into someone. 

"Watch it," Sakura said immediately. She came eye to eye with Ino, who looked at with shock. 

"Oh my God," Ino said. Sakura looked at her. Then Sakura thought of something. They probably thought she was a gothic. With strands of her pink hair flowing into her face. It was no surprise. 

"Staring is rude, you know," Sakura said. Trying, to go around Ino, she suddenly was stopped. 

"Is that your true hair color?!" An orange haired girl asked. 

Sakura gave her a "duh" look and walked right passed them. 

"Hey!" Ino suddenly yelled. Without turning around, Sakura stopped to hear what the girl had to say. "You, you girl! I now consider you my rival!!!" 

Sakura laughed slightly. "Whatever you say." 

**next day**

"Tsunade sama, why am I wearing this?" Sakura asked. She fumbled with the ragged brown cloth around her neck. She noticed that on one side were the words "Tsunade" and write next to it, "Sakura". 

"I wore this when I was meeting with my teamates, I want you to go in that classroom and sit right next to the people who are wearing the same scarfs," Tsunade said. She adjusted Sakura's hair. "Why don't you keep your hair out of your face for once? And it's worst that you keep it long." 

"I only show my eyes to people I trust, like you Tsunade sama," Sakura smiled. Tsunade returned to smile. 

"But why the long hair?" 

Sakura silently stood for a while before saying, "Going to be late, don't want them to name the teams if I'm not there!!!" 

Sakura ran out the door and towards the ninja acdemey. Her hair bouncing up and down. Swiftly, Sakura looked behind her and saw Ino trying to catch up with her. 

"I really don't need this..." Sakura sighed. Ino huffing, ran up next to Sakura. 

"Hah...hah...I...will...not..let..you beat...me!!!" Ino yelled. 

"You know, you shouldn't talk whne you run, only makes you slower," Sakura said. Taking her running to another step, she easily ran faster then Ino and burged into the door. 

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was annoyed. No, he was pissed off. Not only was he forced to wear a scarf in the hot weather. But now annoying girl's kept asking for his name and trying to sit next to him. Each time, Sasuke tried to reject and say that he was waiting for a person with a brown scarf but they would just argue with each other. 

An outburst form the door adverted his attention. It wasn't that the person was running exptremely fast and didn't even look tired that amazed him. It was the pink hair. 

"Oh crap," Sasuke whispered. He shuddered as the pink haired girl looked at him. The room grew silent. Then, he thought of something. He just won't let her sit next to him, that's all. "Wait a...is that a brown...??" He didn't want to finish he knew well she was wearing a brown scarf and that she had to sit with him. 

Sasuke could only watch in horror as the pink haired Sakura walked towards Sasuke. As she tried to sit next to him, she was blocked by girls. 

"I would like it if you move" Sakura demanded. 

"Well since you like it, we just won't!!!" 

Sakura just stood there. What was with the girl's in this town!? They all just happened to have a problem with her. 

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAA!!! OH WOW, WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT!? A GIRL WITH LONG AND PINK HAIR!!!! TAKE THAT, YOU LOSER! I TOLD YOU!!!! I TOLD YOU!!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran in the door. 

Sakura and Sasuke both stared at Naruto. Then, they both noticed the brown cloth around his neck. 

Sasuke whacked his forehead. This could not get any worst.

"Who are you?! Your're annoying him!!!!" A random girl whined.

Naruto smirked, then he back flipped on the desk and screamed from the top of his lungs, "SO, YOU WANNA KNOW WHO I AM?!?!?! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO, TRAINED UNDER ONE OF THE THREE LEGENDARY SENNINS, WHO FOUGHT A HUNDRED ANBU IN A MERE ONE HOUR!!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!! I WILL DEFEAT ALL YOU LOSERS!!!!" Naruto flipped his hair and posed with a peace sign, then he jumped down, and sat next to Sakura, who was already seated next to Sasuke.

**on the rooftop**

Tsunade and Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya in disbilief.

"So, I exagerated, big deal," Jiraiya said.

"You little....freak!" Tsunade yelled and she tackled Jiraiya, "If I'm not mistaken, Orochimaru was the one who actually did that stunt!!!"

"And did he come out great and dandy!? NOOOOOOOO," Jiraiya yelled back.

**uhm...back to the others**

"Hey! When did she..." Ino mumbled amoung all the other girls.

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!!!" Naruto yelled as Sakura. Sakura just gave a slight smile.

"So I've heard," Sakura said, "Haruno Sakura."

"Hehe!!! You have **long, pink **hair!!" Naruto yelled, particulary to Sasuke's direction. Sasuke stiffened.

"You talk to much," He said simply.

"And you talk too little!!!!" Naruto yelled back. He stood up, "What's your problem anyways??"

"Uzumaki san, calm down," Sakura smiled. Naruto blinked. Did she just call him by his last name?

"Anosa! Anosa! No need for that! Call me Naruto _sama!!!_" Naruto yelled. Sakura didn't know if he was serious or was just kidding.

"Uzumaki san, just, stand low. Same goes for you, _Uchiha_ san," Sakura diverted her eyes, to Sasuke.

"So you knew?" Sasuke asked.

"It was obvious, first off, that fan necklace around your neck is a dead giveaway," Sakura said. "Tsunade sama always told me to know who everyone around me is." Sakura smiled, full of pride obviously.

"You're a real brat, then aren't you? Trying to show off," Sasuke said out of no where.

"Ex-cuse, me?!" Sakura suddenly yelled, getting up, she was about to tackle Sasuke, if Naruto hadn't held her back.

"Sakura chan, calm down..." Naruto said uneasily.

Sakura stopped and stared at Naruto. "Don't, call me Sakura chan."

Naruto stopped and stared. Did Sakura just suddenly change personalities? From nice to ice?

"See? She is spoiled, god, I hate people like you," Sasuke said.

"Hey! You don't know a thing about me!!!" Sakura yelled.

"And _you_, don't know a thing about me," Sasuke replied.

"Sakura!!! Uchiha...something! I'll make up a name, okay, your're Fred!!! Sakura!!! Fred!!! Shut up!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, like your not yelling," Sakura said.

"Hey, you were nice a second ago, what is your problem?" Naruto asked. "And you! Fred!!! ...I just don't like you...."

"Haruno, Uchiha, Uzumaki!!! Will you just sit down so we could name out the teams?!" Iruka yelled. The three stopped and noticed the uncomfortable silence in the room. Sitting down, the three looked at Iruka for further instructions. Sakura, feeling flushed, Naruto, feeling guilty, Sasuke...being Sasuke.

"I will continue annoucing the teams, team three..."

"Loser..." Naruto whispered.

"Freak..." Sakura replied.

Then Sasuke mumbled something which almost made Sakura jump up if it wasn't for Naruto.

"Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto, Team eight-"

"..okay, who saw _that_ coming?" Naruto asked.

"Just...shut up, Uzumaki san," Sakura said, she leaned her head on the table. She was mad at Naruto, but she still had to be polite? Just mean...if that makes any sense.

**aiko: i didn't really like this chapter...**


	4. don't cry cause it' alright

**eternal rivalry  
  
Kanoji: uhm..thank you!!!  
  
sakura1025: hehe, thanks!!!  
  
kenshinobsession: hehe thank you!!! yosh!!! WOOOOOOOH!!!  
  
Scarred Marrionet: all will be revealed... muahahahhaha...  
  
EmptySanity: But not as funny to my taste... :[  
  
Momochi Zabuza: YES! THANK YOU!!! :D :D :D  
  
AnimeSenko: Noooo...as much as I love sasuXsaku :D i won't be putting any couplings... sniff.  
  
Dan Inverse: hehe, that sounds great!!! :D :D :D I really enjoy your suggestions!!! :D  
  
Tritanor14: thank you!!!  
  
animEvivvErs: THANK YOU!! OMG, THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! :D  
  
Max Knight: really? I didn't like chapter three that much... --  
  
AnimeSenko: hehe, thank you!!! :D  
  
MythrilWarrior: i know...i was born knowing it as "chakura" though, i'll fix it, just..pretend it's "chakra" for chapter one, okay? ;;;  
  
fireblazie: oh yes, i have plans for my little shinobi....bwahahahaahha  
  
Dark Sharingan: hehe, i'm going to have them meet Lee in the chuunin exams, but, that scene does sound tempting...  
  
Night-Owl123: here it is!!! :D  
  
Aiko: thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! okay, this chapter is some-what ansgt-ish...  
  
i know how to spell chakra!!! c-h-a-k-r-a!!! thank you to the people who told me how to spell it!! :D :D :D :D  
**  
at some building  
  
"Okay now, I want you to tell me your names, dislikes, likes, hobbies, and dreams," Kakashi said. He stared at the three shinobis, the fad nowadays was a brown scarf so it seems. The pinky seemed to edge away from the two boy, as for the blonde and the onyx one. They had this tense silence between them.  
  
"I'll start!!!" Naruto yelled. He backflipped once more so that he was on the top of the steps. Flipping his hair, Naruto yelled, "I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO, I TRAINED UNDER ONE OF THE THREE SENNINS WHO TOOK ON HUNDREDS OF ANBU IN ONE MERE HOUR!!! I LOVE RAMEN, AND STUFF RELATED TO IT!!! I HATE SASUKE OVER HERE, ICE QUEEN OVER THERE, THOUGH, SHE IS PRETTY DAMN HOT!!!!! MY HOBBIES INCLUDE-" Before Naruto could continue, Sakura threw some random pot at Naruto's head. Sasuke had three kunais in his hand. Naruto fell over and hit his head in the concrete.  
  
"It seems Uzumaki san cannot say anymore, I will start my turn if I may," Sakura said sweetly to Kakashi, who just nodded in return. "My name is, Haruno Sakura. I look up to Tsunade sama, so that must mean I like her in a family way. I also like flowers, cold weather, and the color pink!"  
  
"Cliche..." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura gave him and death glare but continued on.

"I hate, Uchiha san and Uzumaki san!! Actually, I hate all boys in that matter! They are either cold hearted bastards! Or perverts!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
**rooftop**  
  
Jiriya and Orochimaru twitched and turned to Tsunade, "You told her what?!!!?!"  
  
"Hey, I knew, that as soon as she saw that Uchiha boy, she would fall so hard she would get a bruise. I had to save her," Tsunade explained.  
  
**uhm..back to sakura!**  
  
"...and my dream is to become just like Tsunade sama!!!" Sakura finished.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke began, "There are very few things I like, and a lot of things I dislike," Sasuke said, he looked over to Sakura and Naruto, who came back. Both glared at him. "Dreams are useless, but I have a goal..."  
  
"Which is a dream, DUH!!!!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"A dream is something that will never happen, a goal is something that will," Sasuke said sharply.  
  
"A DREAM CAN COME TRUE IF YOU TRY, YOU KNOW!!!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Dreaming about being an idiot doesn't count, Naruto" Sasuke replied cooly.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I'LL TAKE YOU ON RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!!" Naruto yelled back.  
  
"Boys..." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
**later..**  
  
Sasuke walked along the side of the road. His thoughts were of the warning Kakashi had given him and his stupid teamates.  
  
_"Meet me over where the three logs stand. Four 'o clock sharp." Kakashi said, "Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up."  
_  
Sasuke stopped walking. He looked to the side of him, Uchiha Manor. Holding his hood up higher around his face, he walked to the door and knocked.  
  
The door opened and a woman with long streaky black hair apeared. Her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke.  
  
"M-mother?" Sasuke choked out. Suddenly the woman screamed.  
  
"It's you!! Oh god, get away, you monster!!! How dare you take the imge of _him_!!! How dare you!!!" The woman cried she tried to tackle Sasuke but Sasuke jumped back and a man stood in the way.  
  
The man grabbed the woman back and started to talk to her, pushing her slightly, in the house, the man turned around to Sasuke. "I'm sorry, boy. We don't take well to traitors."  
  
"Traitor?! What the-" Sasuke couldn't finish as the door was shut loudly in his face. It finally sank in. His Clan had abandoned him.  
  
**on a roof top**  
  
Two sharingan eyes stared down at Sasuke. "Do not cry, little brother. Because soon, the Uchiha Clan will _regret_ abandoning us."

**Sakura**  
  
Sakura stood in fron of her house, she calmly held up her hand to the door, but took it away. "Why am I so nervous, they can't forget about dear 'ol Sakura chan!" Sakura said to herself. She raised her wrist and knocked on the door.  
  
It opened. And they smiled.  
  
**Naruto**  
  
Naruto, used to being igonored by the villagers, had no problem whatsoever. He had Jiraiya sensei, that was enough for him. He didn't need ice cold Sakura, or stuck up Sasuke. Nope, he just needed ramen and kunais. Though, everyone had taken to him as a pervert. Naruto looked up. A drop fell into his eye. Naruto held his eye and started to yell, causing people to stare at him.  
  
"Stupid rain," Naruto said. He started to run towards the forest so that he could get some cover. Naruto quickly turned around and caught something that would have made contact with his head. Staring up, he saw the village kids.  
  
"Get away from here!!!" One yelled.  
  
"This is our turf!!! Not for sick, demented demons!!!" The other one followed. The last one chose to pull down his pants and show his butt to the world, mainly Naruto.  
  
"You punks!!!" Naruto yelled. He tossed the rock in the air, caught it, and threw it back. Hitting the wall and implanting the rock.  
  
The rock was right next to the first kid, who turned around to Naruto. "N-nice aim."  
  
Naruto glared. "Not really, I missed."  
  
This caused all the children to scream and run away from Naruto. He looked up into the rainy sky.  
  
**Sakura**  
  
The pink haired Kuonchi held her head down as she walked back to Tsunade's apartment. Strands flew into her face when she recalled the meeting of her family. Falling to her knees, Sakura stared at the ground. She wasn't sure if it was the rain or her own tears wetting up her face. They didn't abandond her, nor did they scold her.  
  
It was far worst.  
  
They had forgotten her.  
  
**Aiko: I didn't really like writing Sasuke's sad story... this chapter was weeeiiirrrdd.... **


	5. Clash! All for one!

**aiko: omg i updated...**

**sCARRED mARIONETT: Upps. caps lock. Okaaayyy...yes family issues..sucks, doesn't it?**

**Metaligal: YEE YUP!!!**

**Rogue Souls: Yup, this fanfics' got issues :D :D :D**

**nevermore raven: yeah...i needed to make her a lil angsty**

**sakura1025: here you go!!!**

**Elysium: thanks!!! just a litto humor to start things off :D**

**animesenko: yes, our poor little ninjas...**

**Dan Inverse: thanks!! the boys part was just to add a litto twist :D**

**Rednal29: no, no naruhina for this ficcie. I don't want any couplings...**

**animevivvers: yes....muahahahaha......ahem. so yeah, thanks!! :D**

**Momochi Zabuza: I hope this chapter is long enough.**

**Night-owl123: thanks!! here's chapter five!!!**

"So...so...so..." Naruto said, as he paced around the large opening. The Sun was peaking through the horizons and birds were starting to chirp. It would have been a friendly setting and you would expect the three of them to hold hands and cry about their family peoblems.

No.

Naruto was flicking rocks at random trees, implanting them. Sasuke was leaning agsint the wooden pole while glaring at a piece of grass. Sakura stared blankly at the dimmed sky.

"He's late," Sakura said.

"No shit," Sasuke muttered.

"Wahh!!! I'm hungry!!! I want ramen!!! I say we ditch and tell him that we couldn't-" Naruto stopped short and stared off at the forest.

Sakura and Sasuke looked up too, it turned deadly quiet, only the whispers of the trees were heard. Suddenly Sasuke turned the opposite direction and threw two kunais towards a bush. A few shurikens came back and Sakura boosted herself over Naruto and into the trees. Sasuke ducked, rolling over he ran into the trees as well. The remaining blonde ninja backflipped into the tops of the trees.

"Two bells. The two that get them from me pass," Kakashi said. He stepped out into the opening. "The one without a bell goes back to the acedemy(sp)."

_'So it's a free for all?_' Naruto wondered. He flinched as a twig poked him.

_'Too easy, there has to be a catch.'_ Sasuke though. He was hiding behind a tree with two shurikens in his hands.

_'This nakes no sense...why did they put us in groups of three, then?'_ Sakura thought, she was under the bushes.

Kakashi lazily took a book out of his pocket and turneda page. "Anytime now, you got 'till lunch. Loser gets to watch me eat it."

Sakuratwicthed, Sasuke cursed, and Naruto's stohmach growled.

"That's it!!!" Naruto screamed. He jumped from the trees and attemtped to punch Kakashi. The copy nin swiftly stepped to his side. Naruto instead of punching now, grabbed the ground and boosted himself up to kick Kakashi.

Sakura, seeing her chance, sprung into the fight. Doing a few signs, she made one copy of herself. Then she dove for the bells while her copy made an attack. Kakashi moved slightly, making the real Sakura hit the tree and the copy into smoke. Naruto cursed and made five copies. Sakura took this chance and dove into the trees again.

Sasuke on the other hand, had shurikens and kunais ready for the next opening.

Naruto being flunged off for the fifth time, got annoyed. Finally after the last of his bunshins was hurled off, Naruto hit the ground to cause dirt to circle around. Naruto jumped back into the trees. All was quiet again.

"Where _were_ you?!!?" Naruto pratically screamed at Sakura.

"Shush, he'll hear you," Sakura said in a pout. "I couldn't take him on so I left."

"I was about to **die**!!!" Naruto screamed again. He pointed to Sasuke. "And you!!!! You weren't even in the fight!!!!"

"Dope, this is a free for all," Sasuke huffed. Naruto was about to jump him if it wasn't for Sakura.

"Honestly!! Boys, they only make things more complicated..." Sakura mumbled.

"Shut up, Miss Spolied. What would you know?!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop yelling!!!" Sakura yelled back.

"Hypocrite," Sasuke remarked.

"And you!!!I've heard about you! You betrayed your Clan!!!" Sakura yelled.

That straw broke the camel's back.

Sasuke suddenly charged at Sakura who already got out a kunai to defend herself. Naruto jumped in to stop the fight but only got a punch in return. Enraged, Naruto joined in the battle.

Sasuke stepped back and used his fire jutsu on Sakura, who jumped on a tree. Naruto doved into Sakura, pinning her against the tree. A poof sound came and Naruto realized it was a log. Sasuke jumped and kneeed Naruto in the head, who got hurled towards the real Sakura.

Doing his seals, Naruto summonded some Kage bunshins. Surrounding Sasuke, the two engaged into a fight. Sasuke jumped and activated his sharingan. He quickly hit the fake ones and moved straight towards the real one.He slashed Naruto in the arm.Naruto got out a kunai and rammed head first into Sasuke.Doubling over, Naruto jumped to bring his heel down but was tackled by Sakura.

The three paced away from each other. Until...

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura jerked their heads up to a not so friendly Kakashi.

------------------

"Because of your behavior, you all fail. But, I'll keep you untied for now," Kakashi said. He gestured towards the first aid kit. "Don't go near that, when the clock hits an hour you are allowed to heal yourselves. Consider this your punishment."

In a poof he left.

Naruto held his arm and bit down the pain. Sakura looked up from underneath her bangs.

Sasuke stood up and hit the log, cauing it to fall over. "Damn."

Sakura kept eyeing Naruto. His stupid bleeding arm. As a medic she would usually heal him, but Kakashi told her not to. On top of that, he hit her. He actually hit her. Thinking back, Sakura wondered if the fight was all her fault.

"Hey," Sakura mumbled to Naruto. "I think I should heal that."

"Why? Want to plant some poison in me?" Naruto said, giving her a dark look.

"Shut up, I'm out of chakra to do that anyways," Sakura said. She gestured to the first aid kit.

"Don't, you heard Kakashi," Sasuke warned.

"He's hurt!!! He could bleed to death!" Sakura yelled.

"It's only an hour, he'll survive," Sasuke said darkly.

"Now I know why your clan abandoned you..." Sakura muttered, but Sasuke heard every word.

Immediately, he held her up by the collar. "Want to repeat that?"

"What's so bad agout it? I'm rejected all the time, and not just that, by the whole fricking village!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasukeslowly put Sakura down.Naruto leaned his back against the log. He motioned to Sakura. "What's your sad story?"

"Nothing! I don;t have one!!" Sakura yelled. She made her way towards the first aid kit again.

"I said don't touch it!" Sasuke barked.

"He's going to die if he doesn't get that healed!! If he dies, our team is a two man team, and that means we won't be quialified!!!" Sakura hand reached out for the kit but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Sakura winced.

"If you touch it, I'll break your wrist," He threatened.

**above the trees**

"Wow, he does take after you," Jiraiya said.

"I trained him well," Orochimaru smriked.

"How dare he threaten her!?" Tsunade yelled.

**team seven**

Naruto looked at the two. He really didn't care. The kyubi would heal him anyways. Still, it was nice to see someone cared.

"He'll die!!!"

"We'll fail!!!"

Still. It would be nice if they were more quiet.

"As a medic nin, I can't stand around and watch him suffer!!!" Sakura screamed, "A team means to look after each other!!!"

"Really? Wow, you sure showed that when you were trying to **kill** us in the forest!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well you deserved it!!!"

"You called me a traitor."

"I take it back!! Just please, I can't stand seeing someone in that much pain!!!"

Naruto, smiling, hummed a tune to himself.

Sakura was crying now. Sasuke stood back. He never made a girl cry before. Huffing, he remembered Naruto grinning at him at the ramen shop.

-----------

_"You know Sasuke, I didn't warm up to my teamtes either. I thought they were useless. Still, when I first saw Jiraiya I knew he would bug the hell out of me, but at the same time I had a feeling we would be...uhm..."_

_"Friends?"_

_"Yes, or comrades that would be close and share things."_

_"Are you gay?"_

_"What the hell did you just say!?!!? Your only five!!!!"_

_-----------_

Letting go of Sakura's wrist, he nodded. Smiling, Sakura reached for the first aid.

Naruto stood up. He looked at his arm, it was healed. Maybe he should tell them. Going over to Sakura, he tapped her on the shulder.

"Hey."

But it was too late, Sakura reached out with her other hand and grabbed the first aid.

Suddenly the ground shook and Sakura screamed. Sasuke stared in horror at Naruto's healed arm.

"You idiot!!!" Sasuke yelled. He punched Naruto in the head.

"I tried to tell you!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh my god!!! All my years of training, gone!!!" Sakura cried, "I'm a failure to Tsunade sama!!!"

"Orochimaru is going to kill me..." Sasuke muttered.

----------

_"I'm off to see Kakashi now,"_

_"Oh, Sasuke?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"If you don't pass I will literally open your stohmach and kill you in the most painful way possible."_

_"No you wouldn't...I- what's with the knife?"_

_------------_

"Gawd, this has been going on for five minutes straight," Sakura said, sitting herself down.

Sasuke was still worrying over Orochimaru.

Naruto gulped at the trees shook violently.

---------

_"I'm laaaate!!!"_

_"Good luck Naruto!!! You better pass!!!"_

_"And if I don't?"_

_"Then don't bother coming home, you brat!!!"_

_"Sniff..."_

_-------------_

"What did your sensei tell you?" Naruto asked Sakura.

---------

_"I'm going now, Tsunade sama!!!"_

_"Have a great first day!!!"_

_-----------_

"That is so not fair..." Naruto cried.

Then three kunais struck the trio, pinning them to a tree.

"You three..." Boomed a voice. "..pass."

Kakashi winked at them, though it was hard because his mask was covering his face.

"Oh really? That's a relief!" Sakura smiled. "Tsunade sama will be so happy!!! Naruto, Sasuke, I want to say I'm sorry."

"I don't think their listening," Kakashi said. He took the kunai off Sakura's shirt.

The two looked at Sasuke and Naruto, who were both passed out.

**aiko:I didn't like this hcappie too well...**


	6. Friendship Blooms! The secret behind Sak...

**Eternal Rivalry**

**Frienship Blooms! The secret between Sakura's hair!**

**Thanks to:**

**phoe2k: thank you!!! hehe, yeah, i got that joke from Family Guy XD**

**Gopu: Thank you!!!**

**Destiny852: The gennin nine will be (besides Ino) will be making their special apperances at the chuunin exams. maybe.**

**Max Knight: Thank you! Yes, i need to pay attention to me Spelling Problems..**

**sakura1025: Muahahahhaha...yes. Thank you for your lovey reviews on my ficcies!!**

**animEvivvErs: Blah, your screenname is so hard to memorize XD thank you!!!**

**Night-Owl123: I did!!! **

**KittFox: you'll see...**

**Sakura will not be playing a huge huge role in the next probably...three chapters. So for you Sakura lovers, here's a chapter to her!**

_"Sakura!!! What happened to your forehead?!" Tsunade yelled. Instantly, she grabbed a piece of cloth and went to wipe little Sakura's forehead._

_"A-A boy i-in M-Mist started to y-yell at me!!!!" Sakura cried._

_"Did he push you!?" Tsunade screamed._

_"I g-got mad a-and SLICED HIS SHIN WITH A KUNAI!!!" Sakura bawled. "T-then he hit me!!!"_

_"Good grief, Sakura."_

_--------_

"...so then I said, 'You like him!? He's gay!!!'" Naruto said to Sakura while nudging to Sasuke.

"That's...nice," Sakura mumbled. Although, she still had no idea what Naruto was talking about.

"Naruto, we are on a mission," Sasuke said.

"You call this a mission?! We're trying to find a lost cat for Christ's sake!!!" Naruto yelled. He rammed himself into Sasuke.

Thinking quickly, Sasuke used his chakra to jump on the river's surface. "Dope, what the hel was that for?"

"I just felt like-" Then Naruto's face was met with a fish.

"Feh," Sasuke sneered and he jumped away.

"Why that..." Naruto grabbed the fish away from him and chased down Sasuke. Sakura, emotionless, stared.

"Those idiots," She whispered and she jumped away from the two.

---------

"I'll get you, Sasuke!!!" Naruto yelled, he made some kage bunshins.

"Bring it." Sasuke sneered and he got ready for his fire jutsu.

----------

"Oh! Here you are!!!" Sakura smiled. She reached out to the little calico. Slowly, slowyly...

"Sakura, watch out!!!"

"Haruno!!!"

"What?" Sakura turned arouns and a kunai was struck right next to her. "Ah! The cats' gone!!! Naruto!!! Sasuke!!! Stop this, right now!!!"

Sakura leaped up to the trees and ran in between the two. "Stop!!!"

It was too late Sasuke already unleased his fire.

"Ah! Sakura! Your hair!!! It's on fire!!!" Naruto yelled. He pointed to the **ends **of Sakura's hair

Sakura screamed and ran straight to the river, dunking her head in. Gasping for breath, she took her hair out and looked at her reflection.

Sakura's hair was uneven at the ends, the top still covered her head but was uneven in all the places. She gasped and touched the ends of her hair.

"Haruno, don't have a heart attack, it's just hair," Sasuke said, as he jumped down.

"Sasuke!! You don't say that!! Never say that to a girl!!" Naruto lectured, jumping down next to Sasuke. "I learned that from Jiraiya!!"

"You loser! It's just _hair_!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey, Sakura. Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

_WHAP!!!_

Naruto and Sasuke instantly grabbed their swollen cheeks as Sakura ran away.

--------

_"Sakura, if you keep getting into fights like this, people will think your a boy!!!" Tsunade joked._

_"But Tsunade sama, isn't that a good thing?" Sakura asked._

_"Listen well, being a girl does have it's advantages! I won a few battales because of it," Tsunade winked. "Make her weakness, your strength."_

_"Tsuande sama is so cool!!!" Sakura giggled._

_"You bet!! Now I am going to make some hot chocolate," Tsunade said. Sakura watched her retreating figure's blonde hair move. _

_"If I grow my hair like Tsunade samas'...maybe I can be more womanly, just like her!!" Sakura giggled to herself._

_----------_

Sakura cried silently, she was running for what seemed like hours. Exhausted, she sat down on the Konoha Library steps. She touched the ends of ehr hair again.

_'I wanna be more womanly like Tsunade sama!!!'_

It was a childish dream, really. Sakura started to grow her hair and let it grow until it reached her lower back. Her bangs still covered her face, but she felt as though she was a new Sakura.

At times, Sakura would tie her hair like Tsunades' and stare at herself in the mirror. She would grin and let her hair loose.

"Well, if it isn't my rival!!!" Sakura looked up at Ino.

"Leave me alone," Sakura saif flatly.

"What's wrong with your hair? Decide that you couldn't match up against me?" Ino grinned. She stopped and stared at Sakura, who was tearing. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sakura leaned foreward and cried into Ino, who was as shocked as anyone would be.

"There, there," Ino said. She rubbed Sakura's hair. "It's not that bad, but goodness! Look at how uneven this is!! Come inside, I'll clean you up!!!"

-------

"So, you wanted to be just like your teacher, so you grew out your hair," Ino said, she snipped another part of Sakura's hair.

"Yeah, I wanted to be just like her. She said I was too boyish," Sakura smiled sadly.

"You know, in my own opinion, you shouldn't be like your teacher," Ino said. Snip.

Sakura turned around defensively. "Why?!"

Ino grinned and took out a mirror, letting Sakura look at her reflection. "Because you should be yourself."

Sakura took the mirror and stared. Her hair was a little above shoulder length and her headband was in her hair, letting her bangs ride up. For the first time, Sakura saw a clear view of her eyes.

"Now get out of here! I won't tell this to anyone, for a price," Ino smirked.

"Don't worry, you can keep Sasuke," Sakura said. Walking out, she turned to Ino. "He's the one that cut my hair."

"What?! I want my hair cut to be with-" It was too late, Sakura had already disspeared.

----------

Sakura jumped next to Naruto. "Hey."

"You still made?" Naruto said, he inched away.

"No, sorry for hitting you, where's Sasuke?" Sakura said, she sat down next to Naruto. The two sat on the bench at Konoha Park.

"He's trying to find out a way to say sorry without actually saying it," Naruto grinned. "Hey, I can see your eyes!!!"

Sakura turned her head. "Thanks."

"You know, you look a _lot_ cuter, now!!" Naruto said.

"You think so?" Sakura asked. She touched her hair again.

"Yeah! You look more girl-ish now!!"

_'Maybe I can be more womanly if...'_

Sakura looked at Naruto.

_'Because you should be yourself.'_

"Thank you."

Sakura was a realy sucker for blondes.

----------

"Tsunade sama!!! I'm home!!" Sakura said, she opened the door.

"Sakura hey- WOAH!!! What did you do to your hair? How CUUUUUTE!!!" Tsunade yelled, she touched Sakura's newly cut hair.

"I decided I wanted a change," Sakura said.

Tsunade smiled warmly, "That's good. By the way, a boy came by today. He was a real cutie, too. Had raven hair, onyx eyes..."

"Really?" Sakura said. She went to the kictchen and opened up the fridge for something to eat.

"Yup, he wanted to give you something."

Sakura looked and saw a cup of Boba sitting innocently. She took the drink out and stared at it. _Konoha Boba Service..._

"That place is expensive, you know," Tsunade said, leaning against the door frame.

Sakura looked under the cup.

_Sorry_

Grinning at the message, Sakura took a big sip and smiled. "I know."

**Hey Hey Hey**

**I kinda enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Boba- an asian drink. it's super good and not that expensive, actually. But hey, oh well. **


End file.
